1. Field
Embodiment of the present disclosure relate to a dish washing machine, and more particularly, to a dish washing machine which has a structure to evenly spray washing water in a washing tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dish washing machine is a machine to spray high pressure washing water to dishes and wash the dishes, and generally, performs a pre-washing, main washing, rinsing, and drying. In the pre-washing, the washing water is sprayed without providing detergent to remove leftovers. In the main washing, the washing water is sprayed and the detergent is provided simultaneously to wash the dishes.